


Smokers Outside the Hospital Doors

by shouldbeover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, AU, Gen, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b in an AU where John works at a hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokers Outside the Hospital Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift to a friend at LJ quite a long time ago. Bringing back because of an illustration on Tumblr. Title from "The Editors."

John choked on the smoke surrounding the slim figure outside the hospital door. Mr. TallDark&Weird the nurses had dubbed him. He would be there for a few days and then disappear for several weeks only to reemerge again in the same place like an apparition.

A few of the nurses had tried it on but been rebuffed, and not gently. Both sexes. Security would be sent for, only to find him gone. He seemed to have a sixth sense about when to leave.

John waved his hand in front of his face and coughed pointedly. The young man, because he was young, John could see it up close, simply blew more smoke into the air above John’s head, a heavy, bitter smelling tobacco. 

“I wondered when you would finally become curious, Doctor Watson.”

“I’m not curious.”

“Of course you are.”

The voice was cultured and deep with an underlying sneer though the angular face remained impassive.

“No, I’m here to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing the staff.”

“Boring. Am I disturbing you?” He stepped up to John, looming over him, too close. John stepped back and the man chuckled.

He stubbed his cigarette out on the hospital wall and dropped it into the receptacle.

“We’ll meet again, Doctor Watson. Don’t worry,” and he was off, leaving John struggling to breathe.


End file.
